


Sand

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Edom, Protective Alec Lightwood, Scared Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: “Magnus, why do you have a piece of that world around?’’





	Sand

Alec was snuffling about Magnus’ study. His curious hazel eyes were flying over the many pots and bottles on the shelves, all with foreign ingredients inside of them that Alec had no idea of they existed. He paused when he saw one bottle filled with red sand. He gently lifted it up to inspect it a little closer. He felt his lover’s presence behind him and turned to stare in Magnus’ brown eyes.

“See something you like?’’

“Oh, uh,’’ Alec stuttered. “I was just wondering what this red dirt is for.’’

Brown eyes moved to look at the bottle in the Shadowhunter’s hand. “It actually doesn’t do much but... It’s sand from Edom.’’

An eerie silence settled in between them and Alec slowly placed the bottle back up the shelf, taking his boyfriend’s hands. “Magnus, why do you have a piece of that world around?’’

“Because,’’ He shrugged. “I hope the day never comes but if I ever need my fathers help... I could use that to summon him.’’

He felt the Shadowhunter’s hands move up to his face. “I’ll make sure you’ll never need to use it.’’

“Thank you, my Alexander.’’ Magnus whispered as he let himself be pulled into a tight hug, relaxing against his chest.


End file.
